Carl
Carl is a monk who assists Gabriel Van Helsing. History Carl is a friar under the superiority of the Vatican State and a technical member of the Holy Order of Knights. He appears in both Van Helsing and Van Helsing: The London Assignment as a reluctant, but to the end, loyal companion of Gabriel Van Helsing. In the prequel he, along with Van Helsing, is dispatched by the Order to go to London to help him resolve the mystery of the notorious mass murderer Jack the Ripper, who later turns out to be Mr. Edward Hyde; the supernatural evil alter ego of Dr. Henry Jekyll. There it is revealed that Dr. Jekyll, as Hyde, attacks and kills innocent young women in porpose to steal their life force and give it to Queen Victoria, all this in order to restore her former youth and beauty sp he can take her to his bride. Something he really wanted but couldn't do as a young man because of her position as the Queen of England and his own as a simple London scientist. Carl and Van Helsing are luckily enough to rescue the at that time young Queen from the evil doctor and return her to Buckingham Palace, something that not walked out for the companions as it was supposed to do, Victoria wanted to reward her and a very awkward way just as the sunrise restored her to the magnificent old Queen she was from the start. This caused Carl and Van Helsing to flee the castle. Carl later returned to the Vatican to informed the cardinal about the quest, while Van Helsing, this time on his own, chased after Dr. Jekyll to Paris. When Van Helsing a short time later returned to the Vatican himself, after the fatal defeat of both Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the cardinal informed him about his next duty in Transsylvania and without hesitation the monster hunter brought Carl with him on the trail, despite the fact that Carl was not in the mood to follow him to Romania. When the companions arrived they was welcomed, not in the most friendly way, by the villagers and Princess Anna, only to have the village attacked by Count Dracula's brides. Carl was, as it turned out, fast enough to toss a bottle of Holy Water to Van Helsing so he could defeat the enemy. Unfortunatly on of the brides catched to bottle and trowed it in the old well. But it was a great mistake. Carl noticed the church and Van Helsing rushed to dip one of his arrows in the water that dropped from the sacred church well, that become one of the enemies quick and painless doom. Even though the rest of the Bride's managed to flee the village after their sister's death, all of the villagers except Anna was not happy for what the visitors had done. When the people learned the truth about Van Helsing they choosed not to lynch him. Anna invited the two of them to her family home as a graditude for what they had done for the village but was knocked unconsious by Van Helsing in order to keep her safe from danger. When the mansion was attacked by Anna's brother Velkan, who at that time had become a werewolf under Dracula's control, Carl passed on a pack of silver bullets to his friend so he better could handle the threat easier. When Dracula's offspring was released to the world it took upon Carl to warn the people of what had happened. The people seemed at first to be out of all hope, but thanks to Van Helsing and the help of Anna the newborn vampires was easily defeated. This at most because of Count Dracula didn't have the one and only key to complete his success; The Frankenstein Monster. Later when Carl enjoyed the company of a local village girl, as a reward for the heroic job he and his friends had accomplished, the young monk began to learn the truth about their enemy the Count by reading a old tapestry that told about a terrifying battle between good and evil, a legend that would be solved by a peace of pergament the Vatican thrusted on to Van Helsing, before he and Carl left Italy. Category:Characters Category:Trash talking characters Category:Successful characters Category:Living characters Category:Sidekick